


What is Love

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad, VanossGaming
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was a thing he never allowed himself to indulge in. It was a waste of time, a false emotion that commandeered your every thought, clouded your judgement and made people act on impulse instead of thinking rationally to prevent unnecessary actions and tragedies. Evan never understood, or felt, the need for such a preposterous emotion, needless to say he didn’t have many relationships that lasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like their relationship, I think they're cute together. I hope you enjoy!

Love was a thing he never allowed himself to indulge in. It was a waste of time, a false emotion that commandeered your every thought, clouded your judgement and made people act on impulse instead of thinking rationally to prevent unnecessary actions and tragedies. Evan never understood, or felt, the need for such a preposterous emotion, needless to say he didn’t have many relationships that lasted.

He started dating because his highschool buddies seemed to enjoy having girlfriends. However, maybe a week or to after, Evan would start to feel irritated with the constant attention that was asked of him. He hated that as soon as he entered a relationship, all of his privacy went out the window, his girlfriends always demanded to know where he was and who he was with at all times. Evan couldn’t stand and the jealousy and drama that originated out of nowhere, because in the eyes of his girlfriends, he flirted or talked to other girls.

Six failed relationships in four years left him with a bitter distaste with the idea of love. 

He found that he didn’t need a relationship to be happy when he started his youtbe channel and met many nice and quirky people that he developed friendships that he cherished, possibly even more so than any friendship he made in highschool. 

Then his friends fell in love, and when they did all they talked about was their girlfriends. They spoke of them with such happiness and devotion, not at all like his old friends spoke of their girlfriends. He assumed that this was what real love must have been, not the fake drama-filled bullshit that he experienced in highschool.

When his friends asked him if he was seeing anyone he admitted that he didn’t have the best relationships, and that he didn’t really believe in love at this point. His friends claimed it was because he hadn’t met the right girl yet, so they introduced him to girls they thought were perfect for their Canadian friend. Evan was grateful that they were trying to help him out, however, he found himself back in the cycle from his highschool years.

Meet, develope a crush, try a relationship, get frustrated, attempt to work it out, and finally end on possible good terms with the more reasonable girls. After ten of these failed hook ups, his friends suggested dating other men. Evan responded with a sigh and a plea to leave his love life alone, if he ever felt the need for company he would just get a pet. His friends let it go, upset that their friend may never meet the right girl for him.

One day, Evan bumped into a beautiful young lady at the grocery store in his haste to leave the store in order to make to an event on time. When he bumped into her, she lost her balance and landed on the tile with a harsh thud. Evan was prepared to get chewed out by the dirty blonde, instead, he heard melodic laughter and a voice that sounded like a symphony of bells say to him, “What’s the rush big boy? Hot date?” 

Evan quickly helped her up and looked her over for any injuries, after all, he was a pretty massive guy, having maintained his muscle mass from all the years of hockey. “Oh my God, I am so sorry miss, I wasn’t watching where I was going. Are you alright?” He continued to hold the girl in his arms as he apologized profusely. The girl, however, was having none of it. “Look buddy, it’s alright! I’m not hurt at all and definitely not mad. It’s not everyday that a girl gets held by such a handsome guy.” She winked at Evan, and for the first time he felt his heart skip a beat.

He grinned, letting the girl go, “Well, maybe it was all part of the plan, to hold such a beautiful and charming woman. My name is Evan, and yours is?” He held out a hand, the girl took it and instead of shaking it, Evan brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her smooth and gentle hand.

The girl blushed, “Sydney! My, uh, my name is Sydney. Nice to meet you, Evan, A.K.A ‘Mr. I like to quote the Joker when I’m trying to be smooth’.” Evan laughed and helped Sydney pick up the items that fell out of her hand held basket. Evan felt his head spinning from the interaction, something inside him seemed just click into place. A jolt of electricity that surged through his body, leaving him smiling and warm inside.

It seemed like a cliché movie, the main character bumps into the future love of his life, but he couldn’t help it. Evan felt as if he just met his soulmate , and it freaked him out because he wasn’t the type to fall in love, not at all. He didn’t even believe in love!

Sydney touched his arm, “Hey Evan, I think you’re a real cool guy, maybe we should get together sometime. Can I have your number?” Sydney gave him a mega-watt smile and he couldn’t help himself, “Only if I can get yours as well.”

They exchanged numbers and a few days later Evan sent Sydney a text, ‘Hey, we should do something if you’re not busy.’ 

He recieved a response 15 minutes later, saying that she was free, and if they could go watch a movie because no one else wanted to watch it with her. Evan chuckled and texted her where they could meet up, he then went to get ready to meet her.

Their first couple of meet ups were mainly getting to know each other and building a friendship. They enjoyed each other’s personalities and went out often, sometimes just to accompany each other for a jog, other times to just get rid of boredom. 

They were currently in Evan’s kitchen, he was making some lunch as she messed around on his hoverboard. Evan looked at her and rolled his eyes when he saw her nae nae on it. “Stop it, you dork. You’re gonna fall.” 

She opened her mouth to make a retort, but got cut off by a skype call. Evan looked down at his hands full of flour and dough, “Could you answer that? I kind of can’t, be there in a second.“

She sat at his desk and answered the call, she heard a bunch of arguing and laughing erupt. She tried to step away from the computer when she realized she turned the camera on, “Oh shit my bad!” she mumbled to herself. 

“Oh, what the hell? Did we call the wrong person? Who are you?” Sydney heard a deep Irish voice ask. She laughed, “If you were meaning to call Evan then you called the right guy. He’s currently washing the flour off his arms, he’ll be right back.”

Evan popped into view a second later, “Thank you Sydney, I put the pizza in the oven, mind keeping an eye on it? It should be done in an hour.” She nodded and went into the kitchen, hopping back on the hoverboard.

“Who was that, Ev? She living with you?” Tyler asked, “Are we interrupting something?”

“Nah dude, she’s just hanging out because she was bored and I invited her to stay for pizza. She’s a really good friend, at the moment.” Evan grinned when his friends all started cat-calling him. His friends asked how they met and demanded to know why they were kept in the dark.

“Because if things didn’t work out we didn’t want our friends to worry.” Sydney interrupted, leaning on the back of Evan’s chair. She had been curious about his friend’s friends and she heard them talking about her.

“Scoot over you fatty, by the way, I forgot to bring your jacket you left at my apartment. You might never get it back at this point.” Sydney sat in Evan’s lap, to be seen in the call. She smiled and waved, “Hi I’m Sydney, nice to meet you guys!”

They ended talking for a while before they hung up. Evan’s friends discussed how much Evan smiled at the girl he met and how he seemed to be more relaxed. They felt entirely grateful and happy that their friend had met his match.


End file.
